Listen
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: I HAVE REDONE IT. IT IS NOW BETTER! i promise Just a little story about a song called "Whispers in the Dark" basically expresses Edwards love for Bella and how much he cares for her. EPOV! Rated for tad bit language and violence.


_I HAVE REDONE HIS STORY. I OPE IT MAKES MORE SENSE NOW!!!!!!_

Yay me!!!!! I have finally made a Twilight fan - fic. This is my first so please no flames. Edward's POV. I just thought that if I used his, then I could make it a little longer. So.....

Here you go! :)

Love ~ I.L.C

This little One-shot is inspired by Whispers in the Dark By: Skillet. (Do not own the song nor the book/movie Twilight)

_____

_**Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is**_

_**Just waiting**_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

"Edward!" she yells my name as I search in perfect darkness. "Edward!" she screams in what sounds like pain. I try to follow her voice. I have never heard her in as much pain before. Hearing her cry just boils even more anger then I have already had. 'It wouldn't hurt to be able to see inside of here. Why aren't my eyes adjusting yet? It's just a sewer.' I think to myself as I try to focus on what is in front of me.

Oh, why did I leave her alone. She just HAD to go to that party. And of all nights to be without me...

"Hold on Bella!" I yell announcing that I am coming to her as quick as I can. "Keep yelling!"

I don't have a clue what is going on here. All I was told was that Bella was gone. She had left with a stranger and they had left on their own. At least that's what Alice told me before she had a vision that Bella was going to get hurt down here...

"Edward!" she cries. She now sounds like she's crying. I try to speed up my pase. But I can't risk hurting myself.

Finally my eyes start adjusting to the darkness. Finally I can speed my walking to a jog.

"AHH!!!" she yells the highest scream I have ever heard from her.

Oh no.

Oh, crap.

I smell her blood!

Oh, this really isn't good.

I suddenly sprint out of nowhere. And my eyes light up in both anger and fear.

"Whoever you son of a bastard is, you are really gonna pay big time! Do you hear me you piece of shit?" I yell as I get even closer as soon as I start to run faster. "I'm almost there Bella," I say s I follow her wonderful scent of blood.

Her cries start to weaken. Her pants for breath start to get quieter and quieter. Every sense of her, besides her blood has completely stopped. No sound, no nothing. Either that's a good sign or a very bad one. And I'm not taking any chances, I suddenly, without notice, ram through a solid, chrome door.

I look around the small cramped up space. The smell of her blood is real strong in here.

"Edward." I hear a whisper to my right.

I look toward the small sounds of pain and see Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella shaking like she's freezing cold. I can imagine her doing so in -20 degree weather. She is stripped of all of her clothing accept of her undergarments. I see that she is extremely exposed of both her physical and mental features. I suddenly hear a slight adult make start to giggle quietly as if expecting me. And how could he not? Especially when she has been calling out for me for the past five minutes.

_"Good old Edward coming to the rescue again for his damsel in distress. Why am I not suprised?"_ I turn to the voice. I suddenly see him right in front of me. His strong facial features, tense jaw line, a small growl almost a purr from deep within his throat and light hair pulled back...

"James." I say unsurprisingly. It kinda was shocking I must admit, but it was to be expected. "Why am I not suprised to see that you are the one torturing my beloved like... like and animal?!"

_"You know Edward, I happen to think that you have a great style in women. Such a great... taste. Such an exotic, intoxicating lady such as she.... Well, I just couldn't help myself. I do hope that you forgive me. She just smells so good."_ he thrusts out the last word. _"I guess I just lost control."_ he says as I give a small growl of warning.

"Don't tempt me boy, I see that you are still young and need some practice with being a vegetarian." I say as I position myself as to get ready to pounce if needed.

_"Do you honestly think that I am new at this? I am not as young as I seem. You see, I am about 73 years of my new age. And I choose to live like this. I do not want to live like you and your... clan. I still have a life and I get this life by taking others."_ he says as he starts to laugh. _"I honestly and truly have no clue how you all do it. It does intrigue me so. But you must believe this when I say that I am not a newborn."_

I stand looking at him from the top of my eye wondering just how to kill him.

_"To be honest with you, I had picked her because of her rich blood. I really does taste good. Too bad that you haven't tried it yet. You really are missing out..."_

Without warning I jump him and pin him down to the ground. He tries to budge from under me and tip me off guard, but I highly doubt that he can touch me at the moment. I am too pissed.

"Close your eyes Bella." I yell as I face her. But she doesn't move. She stands in fear. Fear of me. "NOW!" I scream as she turns around to escape the scene. Right when she does I grab is head and start to rip it off. His neck feels like a mix of rubber and glue as it stretches. Felling the tear of flesh is like thick mud trying to bind like glue. His screech in pain, I imagine is scaring the hell out of poor Bella about now. I look over to her and she is still facing the wall with her ears plugged with her hands and she sits on her knees almost in fetal position. His scream is a mix of a bat and a vulture. Truly the most annoying and maybe the scariest sound you have ever head. Finally his head just pops off like it would a doll. HIs limbs still move from spasms from his brain being suddenly gone. I pull them apart and it basically sounds like Velcro ripping off of each other. I than toss them to different parts of the claustrophobic hell hole.

I fully calm down after my little rampage. And my eyes start to become normal again to where I can only see whatever the streetlights up above shines on inside the manhole cover. I suddenly hear a light whimper. Once I turn to Bella's direction I hear her cry aloud. I open my arms and she easily enters in.

"Shh," I try to sooth her as I pet her head gently while holding her.

"Oh... my G-god!" is all she says as she sobs into my arms. I feel the tears sink through my shirt onto my body. I then take off my jacket and and toss it around over her.

"Come, lets get you home and into some warm clothes." I say as I watch out for her deep wounds in her wrists and force her knees to collapse as I pick them up along with her torso. I then jump up and through the manhole cover. I bang my head pretty hard on the cover. But all it will leave is a small headache.

(A day later)

I sit one her bed in silence holding her in my arms at two in the morning. She has not gotten any sleep. Every time she gets closer and closer to slumber, she pops her and and yells "No!!!" She really hasn't stopped crying since the whole fiasco. She also hasn't said a word about it. All she has really said is "I love you!" and clung to whomever she loved. She has yet to let me leave her side. And I have yet to protest. In fact I rather she stay with me that any one or anywhere else.

I started to hum the lullaby that I had made for her. Maybe it would help her have dreams instead of nightmares, It had almost worked until she shot her head up and looked at me with despair and sorrow in her eyes. She whimpers as she looks at her wrists.

"Come," I say as I lightly get off of the bed. "Let's change those bandages up." I say as I pick her up by her legs and torso trying to ignore picking her up by her hands. It really hurts her even when she says that it's nothing. I get her into her bathroom and sit her up on the sink. I lightly unwrap her bandage from her left wrist and take a good look at it. Deep wounds that are at last 1/2 an inch deep. When I had first seen them she had almost collapsed from massive loss of blood. I very, very gently dab the wounds with a warm cloth Carlisle had given me that is used for soothing deep cuts. She suddenly winces in pain. I try not to look worried. I want her to stay calm.

"If this is too much for you, I can get Carlisle-"

"No." I irrupted her "I'm not worried about hurting you in that way. I am more worried about hurting you by nursing your hand." I say as I start to gause up her arm.

"I'm glad that you're doing it actually. I really don't trust anyone else right now." he starts again as I look into her eyes.

"Oh, is that right? I might be doing this very wrong. I might-"

"Just... thank you." whispers as she sheds another tear.

**_Despite the lies that you're making._**

**_Your love is mine for the taking._**

**_My love is just waiting_**

**_to turn your tears to roses_**.

"What?" I ask as lightly.

"I..." she tries to spit it out.

"You don't have to tell me." I reply in a whisper as I lightly but tightly wrap her deep wounds on the opposite wrist.

She sighed in relief as I picked her up and quickly set her back in her room. She then starts to hold onto me and starts to cry softly as she hangs onto me like she's dangling off of a spiritual cliff. She looks into my eyes after smothering my shirt with her tears.

"I don't want you to leave." she whispers with barely a voice.

"Who said I was leaving? I swear to you that I will not leave unless I absolutely have to. And even then, I will make sure that you are in the best care in the world. Even if it involves the mutt." I say calmly. I am a bit suprised at myself for being this calm.

But when I even mentioned Jacob Black she trembled with a small whimper.

_**I'll be the one who's gonna hold you.**_

_**I'll be the one that you run to.**_

_**My love is a burning,**_

_**consuming fire.**_

"No!" she screams as she looks at me with tears in my eyes. "Please don't! Don't make me stay with him!" she suprises me with something that I actually wanted her to say. But I am a little shocked. Dare I say it...

"What? Why? What did he do to you?!" curse my curiosity.

She sits in deep content for a moment. No whimpering, no tears, no sobbing, no... nothing. it's kind of scary not seeing her in pain of some kind and not seeing a single tear. I can tell that she is thinking. Damnit! Why can't I hear her thoughts?

"James..." she starts. Finally,

"James... what?" I ask in content.

"He..." she starts then sniffs. "He was a... shape shifter." she says as I feel her legs weaken at his name.

_**No**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark!**_

I had laid her down on the bed, and gotten in on the other side. I held her close in my arms for both her comfort... and mine as well.

"He had gotten me out of the crowd." she started.

"the crowd...?" I ask in small confusion.

"... at the party. The party that I went to for Jessica's Birthday." she quietly replies.

"Forgive me. I remember. I chose not to go because I am not a people person. So I told you to go on your own... with Alice." I say as I remember vividly in my head.

She nodded. "He had offered to get me out of the party. Nothing big. I was feeling a little claustrophobic. So, being the best friend of mine, he had offered to let me get some air..." she paused. But I could tell that there was more. It was almost like she was fixing to cry again but had sucked it up. "Somehow, I don't remember how, he had convinced me to go into the wood with him." she stopped again.

"Then what?" I ask finally realizing she will feel a hell of a lot better if she just got the thing off of her chest.

"Then he... he... Oh my G-" she starts to take in deep breaths and starts to produce more tears. Like she's having the vision reappear in her head.

Having a panic attack.

"Bella!" I try to calm her down. She starts to sob. I quickly pull her close to me hugging her with comfort. "Shh, it's okay." I say as I realize what she was about to say, suddenly remembering her almost totally stripped of all of her clothes.

**_You feel so lonely and ragged_**

**_You lay here broken and naked_**

**_My love is_**

**_Just waiting_**

**_To clothe you in crimson roses_**

"But... but I had gotten away before he was able to... violate me." she said using the most appropriate word. "He then grabbed me by my hair and shoved me into the ground. That is when he revealed himself. He was posing as Jacob to get to me. I remember that he had laughed at my weakness. But thats all I remember from coming back to full conciseness. I guess shoving me to the ground had knocked me out." she finished.

I was right. She is getting better emotionally after talking about it.

"I was still oblivious until saw his face." she stops letting some of her grip go. But I still hold strong. "_'Don't you dare say a word.'_ he said. _'Stay completely silent.'_ And thats when I screamed your name. But before I had noticed he had slit my wrist. And Thats when I had winces and yelled in pain. _'I warned you!'_ is what he yelled. And suddenly out of complete nowhere, he had kissed me, though I don't know why. But when he had released me, I had screamed your name again witch got him cutting my other wrist. He then picked my most recent cut up and sucked up the blood. I felt his tong. And it was not soothing. But it wasn't bad. It had relieved the pain which was a suprise. Thats when I had stopped all of the crying and when you barged in." She said in a content voice.

No crying no tears.

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**_

_**My love is**_

_**A burning, consuming fire**_

She looks at me in final relief. She smiles at me. he first smile that I have sen in almost 48 hours.

"Feel better?" I ask gently.

"actually... I do. I don't feel like crying anymore. But I still don't want to see Jacob... not right now. No offance to him, I just feel a little... violated right now." she sayed as she snuggles with me.

"Thats fine with me." I say with a huge smile on my face as as I lay in a comfort position. But without warning I get a kiss on my arm. I felt her warm lips on my body.

"Thank you for being there. I really thought that I was gonna die." she said as she hugged me back. "I have no clue how I can live without you." she says as she looks into my eyes and, yet again another tear falls. But this one is a tear of joy.

"You are my life you know. If I had lost you I would have eventually had lost myself hoping and praying that I would meet you on the other side." I say softly as I lay her down.

She did not protest. Instead, she had laid her head on the pillow, pulled me close to her like a teddy bear and closed her eyes. I had hummed her lullaby into her hear as I laid down with her. And like the snap of a finger, she was finally able to sleep. And the best part was, she is in peace next to me. And not next to a soiled body underground

_**No**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

"I love you my Bella," I whisper. "Don't you ever forget it."

"How can I forget?" she suprises me with a reply before quickly soothing off to sleep again. I just smile and kiss her wonderful crimson lovable lips before getting less tense and finally relaxing for the first time myself.

______

Thank you for reading this till the end. I really do appreciate it to the fullest. You are awesome for doing that. And do you know what you can do to be even awesomer, (is that a word?) you can... you know...

RXR I would love it!

I am sorry for all of the mistakes. I am sure that I have made quite a bit. I do apologize if you didn't like it. But I did my best not to make Jacob the bad guy. I just thought that it would make a unique twist.

Great if you like it, sorry if you don't :D


End file.
